Beginning again
by Gabytsune
Summary: AU. Sanosuke tuvo que dejarla para protejerla,pero al volver no todo es como antes... Kenshin, un asesino con sueños que trata de olvidar, el principal:Kaoru... Aoshi, frío espía que encontró algo que protejer...
1. La llegada del pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son de Nobushiro-sensei, aunque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…--

**Esto se lo dedico a mis amigas Ai Shinomori y Natsumi Ikima**

* * *

Beginning again

Tocaba su puerta, mientras se preguntaba como volvería a mirarla a la cara después de un año…un año en el que la había extrañado sí, pero no iba a volver hasta que supiera que ella estaba segura, no dejaría que la dañaran…

Toc-toc- volvió a tocar – ¿Por qué no abre?- Esperó unos minutos más hasta que sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta del departamento.

¿Quién? - Se escucho una voz femenina algo adormilada.

Soy yo "que bueno es escuchar de nuevo su voz" - no falto que dijera más para que la puerta se abriera mostrando a una mujer de cabello largo y vestida con una camisola corta.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con asombro la mujer

Vengo a verte ¿que más? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Después de un año te apareces y además a las una de la mañana –

Veo que haz cambiado bastante – Dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo

No me cambies el tema ¿para que haz venido? – Dijo enojada

Ya te lo dije a verte - Dijo pasando al departamento.

Esa no me la creo, no soy tonta – Dijo sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro.

Te extrañaba… - Dijo en un susurro que ella alcanzó a oír

Yo…-Se quedó sin palabras nunca esperó que dijera algo así

No hablaron durante algún tiempo.

Estás muy cambiada - Dijo volviendo a cambiar el tema

En un año uno puede cambiar mucho Sanosuke…- De pronto un llanto se escucho.- Oh dios despertó – Dijo corriendo hasta el final del departamento, seguida de cerca por Sanosuke, que no sabía que pasaba.

Sanosuke llegó a una pequeña pieza tapizada de rosado y con muchos peluches por todos lados.

Megumi que es esto – Dijo sorprendido al ver a Megumi con una pequeña bebita en los brazos que lloraba.

Un tigre de bengala, que crees baka es una bebe - Dijo meciéndola – Tiene hambre, date vuelta.

Y para que me tengo que dar la vuelta-

Para poder darle pecho –

¿Es tuya? – Dijo sorprendido

No de la vecina – Dijo mirándolo exasperada

¡Ah! Que alivio – Dijo tranquilo

Por supuesto que es mía Baka- Sanosuke se sorprendió mucho pero enseguida cambio su expresión a una pícara.

Igual no me quiero dar vuelta, no vería nada que no he visto antes –

¡Ah! Date la vuelta – Dijo con una expresión que Sanosuke ya conocía

Okay, Okay, tranquila - Dijo dándose la vuelta. – Así que era por eso que tus…-Se sonrojó un momento- bueno que estabas más desarrollada…

¿Qué me estabas mirando maldito pervertido? – Dijo enojada

Eh…bueno yo…-

No cambias – Dijo más tranquila al ver que un año no había borrado nada de su personalidad. De pronto Sanosuke se volteó hacía ella.- ¿Qué haces?

Megumi ¿cuanto tiene la niña?

No te preocupes no es tuya –

¿Cómo lo sabes? Después de todo nosotros…- dijo hasta que Megumi lo interrumpió

Sólo lo sé está bien - Dijo enojada parándose y dejando a la niña en la cuna y cubriéndose el pecho. – Ven dejémosla dormir

Salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia la sala que estaba en penumbras. Se podía ver que era un bonito departamento, los sillones eran de cuero negro y las paredes color blanco adornadas con cuadros en colores claros.

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones mirando al piso. Megumi movía constantemente la pierna, un gesto que tenía cada vez que estaba nerviosa o aburrida.

Ninguno hablaba, no sabían como expresar lo que sentían. Se conocían desde que Megumi tenía 15 y el 19. Sabían todo del otro y aun así les costaba hablar, ya que la mitad del tiempo se la pasaban peleando… A pesar de ser todo lo contrario no podían evitar sentir atracción…el de fiesta en fiesta, ella prefería hacer algo más productivo como leer o ver una película con sus amigas, el nunca se había preocupado mucho de su futuro, ella una seguía estudiando duramente para ser doctora… en lo único que se parecían era en que a ninguno le gustaba que controlaran su vida. Ambos se habían ido de su casa muy jóvenes, mientras Megumi había trabajado duramente para conseguir el hermoso departamento que ahora tenía, el se conformaba con un lugar en una pensión.

Ah pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? – Dijo Sanosuke pasando una mano por su cabello - ¿Cómo están Misao y Kaoru? – Dijo tratando de poner un tema de conversación.

Ambas estudiando, y están buscando departamento, quieren irse a vivir juntas, desde hace mucho que andan siempre pegada la una a la otra y no pierden la costumbre – Dijo recordando con una sonrisa como Misao y Kaoru desde pequeñas andaban de arriba hacia abajo, molestando a quien se pusiera en su camino o riéndose de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriese…– Les ofrecí vivir aquí pero dijeron que buscaban independencia…

Y siguen solteras…- Preguntó Sanosuke con tono sobre protector.

Sí, Misao está como siempre pendiente de sus libros o haciéndose bromas con Kaoru, en realidad no han madurado mucho. A Kaoru nunca le ha gustado nadie de verdad, puede encontrar a alguien atractivo pero de ahí a salir con el...

Callaron otro momento más.

¿Y como lo tomaron tus padres? – Preguntó Sanosuke mirando hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de la bebe.

A los dos los tomó por sorpresa, papá lo acepto finalmente, no puedo decir lo mismo de mamá – Dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación

Lo suponía…

Mamá siempre ha sido muy intolerable con está clase de cosas…

¿Quien es el padre? - Soltó Sanosuke

No te importa – Dijo indiferente

Megumi responde ¿Quién es? – Dijo subiendo el tono de voz

Ya te lo dije, eso no te importa – Dijo ya más exaltada

¡Megumi ya dime si soy o no! – Dijo ya gritando

¡Y si fueras tu, dime cambiaría algo¡No, no es cierto volverías a irte!- De pronto un llanto se escucho interrumpiendo la conversación.

Antes de que Megumi pudiera reaccionar Sanosuke se dirigía al cuarto de la bebe. Megumi lo siguió rápidamente sin imaginarse lo que se encontraría allí.

Cambiarían muchas cosas…

Cambiarían muchas cosas… -Dijo Sanosuke con la bebe en brazos.

* * *

Kyoto 1:45 AM.

Himura necesito que busques a Sagara – Dijo un hombre con el cuerpo totalmente vendado.

El espiar no es mi trabajo – Dijo un hombre pelirrojo y ojos semiocultos aunque se podían ver unos destellos dorados.

Lo sé, pero recibirás un bono, y no solo tendrás que encontrarlo también tendrás diversión – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Y Shinomori… - Dijo vacilante

No confió en el para algo tan importante, además alguien le esta entregando información a Saito…tu no serías capaz de traicionarme no Himura…

No señor, puedo retirarme…

Si, te doy un mes…- Y se escuchó la una puerta cerrarse.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola!

Este es mi primer Rurouni Kenshin así que no sé como me habrá salido! Como pueden ver ni Kaoru ni Misao conocen a Kenshin ni Aoshi. Espero que les halla gustado!

Como dije arriba se lo dedico a mis amigas que siempre están ahí cuando las necesito!

Gracias Por todo!

Bueno dejen review!

Saiko Katsuka


	2. Recordando la esperanza de seguir

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, si así fuera estaría cambiándole el final para que Kenshin no muriera, haría algo con Misao y Aoshi y en especial le daría un final muy feliz para la pareja Sano&Megumi! -

**Este Cáp. Se lo dedico a mis amigas LADY Ai Shinomori (contenta ¬¬), a Dany y un feliz cumple a mi amiga cote!**

Beginning again

2º Cáp. 

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró al departamento. Dejó las llaves encima de un mueble y se sentó con la cabeza agachada, mientras el flequillo pelirrojo le ocultaba los ojos que permanecían cerrados fuertemente.

No sabía que haría, por una parte tenía a Shisshio, el hombre que podía hacer que no tuviera un día más de paz y por la otra tenía Sanosuke que había conseguido su amistad y logrado algo que muy pocos…su confianza. Sabía que aunque se opusiera, Shisshio usaría otro de sus hombres para encontrar a Sanosuke. Ahora encima le daban el trabajo de Aoshi…todo esto era una trampa para saber si era el, el que entregaba información al lobo.

Sanosuke había logrado escapar, como deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, empezar de nuevo, alejarse de los recuerdos que azotaban su mente, pero era un sueño y así se tenía que quedar…

* * *

Sanosuke entrégamela por favor – Dijo Megumi con un toque de angustia en su voz.

¿Cómo se llama? – Dijo aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Kotori…- Dijo ya acercándose con intención de tomar a la bebe en brazos.

Me gusta el nombre…- Dijo mientras se la pasaba a Megumi que la empezó a mecer con suavidad

Dormirás aquí ¿no? – Preguntó rápidamente Megumi tratando de evitar conversación, y antes de obtener respuesta dijo – El cuarto de huéspedes está listo, solo déjame pasarte unas mantas, la noche está helada – Dejó a Kotori en la cuna y siguió hablando casi sin detenerse.

Sanosuke la siguió a un cuarto hermosamente decorado en tonos crema con una cama en el centro y un velador al costado derecho.

Si duermes así no creo que haga mucho frío – Dijo Sanosuke tratando de alivianar el ambiente.- Y si no hubiera sido yo el que tocaba la puerta y hubiera sido un psicópata, y tu abriendo así la puerta – Dijo haciéndose el sobre protector.

En primer lugar solo un psicópata toca a la puerta a la 1 de la mañana. – Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Vine en cuanto llegue, viaje toda la noche y tu más encima me tratas mal, que feo Kitsune – Dijo haciéndose la victima.

No creas que puedes convencerme con esa cara- Dijo con los brazos cruzados- Ya que estás tan cansado me voy, encima de tu cama están las mantas, buenas noches.

¿Me vas a dejar solo?

Si, buenas noches – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Sanosuke se desvistió (N/A: O,O) y se metió a la cama.

Es bueno volver de donde nunca debí haber salido – Y se durmió.

* * *

Que me tienes – Dijo un hombre de ojos dorados, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

No mucho más que la última vez, Shisshio ha empezado a sospechar, pero está demasiado ocupado, para pensar en eso.

¿Ocupado? En que puede estar ocupado ese maldito si lo único que hace es mandar a otros a hacer el trabajo, mientras está con esa tipa Yumi ¿No?

Está buscando a alguien, uno de sus hombres consiguió escaparse – Dijo, tono de que no hablaría más

¿Conoces a ese hombre¿Por qué es tan importante? – Dijo haciendo caso omiso a el tono de Aoshi.

Lo he visto un par de veces, nada de que preocuparse. – Dijo en tono despreocupado, o al menos eso intentaba.

Eso espero. ¿Algo nuevo con Battousai? – Dijo sentándose

Nada, el hace lo que Shisshio dice, es solo uno más – Dijo impaciente por terminar.

No es solo uno más, es el mejor asesino de Shisshio, nos serviría bastante, pero no creo que quiera cambiar…

Saito si no mal recuerdo tu también eras un asesino…

Un asesino siempre será un asesino a menos que…- Dijo sonriendo – Aparezca una mujer en su vida… - Terminó e hizo una pequeña pausa - Puedes retirarte Shinomori. – Dijo a modo que dio a entender que la conversación había terminado.

Buenas noches – Dijo entendiendo rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba tras sí

"Creo que el cubito de hielo se encariño con los asesinos de Shisshio" – Pensó con una sonrisa – "No sabe mentir, bueno al menos a mi no" – Luego el teléfono sonó. – Tokio, sí, sí voy para allá…Adiós – Y colgó – Si, solo una mujer hace cambiar a un asesino…

* * *

Megumi daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Hace una hora su vida estaba en paz, pero luego llegaba el a recordarle todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo había podido apartar de su mente. No le había sido fácil olvidar cinco años de su vida, los cinco mejores en realidad, su adolescencia, su graduación, la entrada a la universidad, las noches en vela estudiando, en todo eso el estaba presente… La había ayudado mucho cuando se fue de su casa, a pesar de que hacerlo le hizo muy bien, había sufrido mucho, tanto por sentirse sola, como por estar peleada con su madre. Ella nunca acepto que se fuera de la casa, ya que creía que era solo para poder hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y sin ningún control, y cuando supo de la existencia de Kotori la cosa empeoró…

...: Flash Back :…

Mamá ya tomé la decisión y no voy a cambiarla, en tres meses entraré a la universidad y hace mucho tiempo estoy esperando, ya tengo la mayoría de edad y puedo hacerlo… - Dijo una Megumi un poco más joven

No creas que no sé que te cambiarás solo para hacer lo que quieras y que no podamos controlarte… - Le respondió una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro con ojos claros.

No es por eso, quiero tener mi casa, mis cosas y yo decidir por mi misma, papá ya lo aceptó porque no haces lo mismo…

Tu padre no sabe lo que hace, no sabe lo que tu harás viviendo sola… si quieres vete pero no esperes que te reciba de vuelta…

Megumi tomó sus cosas, pidió un taxi y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, sabía a donde se dirigía. No soltó ni una sola lágrima aunque ganas no le faltaban… Pronto llegó ya que no era muy lejos, era una pensión en los suburbios de Tokio, no era lujosa pero se notaba que era un buen lugar. Entró rápidamente encontrándose con una anciana.

Megumi ¿que te pasa? – Preguntó la anciana al verla tan exaltada con maletas

Sakura-sama puedo ver a Sanosuke – Dijo impaciente.

Claro, claro pasa, si quieres deja las maletas aquí

Muchas gracias – Dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Subió rápidamente hasta llegar a un largo pasillo con habitaciones. Corrió hacia la última habitación y tocó. Pronto salió Sanosuke un refunfuñando por el ruido.

¿Qué pasa…? Megumi que haces aquí… - Dijo al ver a Megumi con los ojos empañados. De pronto ella se lanzó a sus brazos dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando. – Tranquila…

Se quedaron largo rato así, hasta que Megumi se tranquilizó, y pudo formar una frase coherente.

Perdóname, yo…disculpa – Dijo al sentirse tan expuesta, ya que ella nunca lloraba, al menos enfrente de alguien.

No te preocupes Kitsune…- Dijo dándole una sonrisa que ella devolvió.

...: Fin Flash Back :…

Sonrió con ese recuerdo. Tenía dieciocho cuando todo esto ocurrió y para ella fue un gran golpe. Pronto dejó de preocuparse tanto, su mente se aclaró, había salido adelante varías veces y esta no sería la excepción. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Aquí tienes amor…- Dijo una mujer vestida provocativamente sentándose en las piernas de un hombre totalmente vendado.

Creo que Battousai piensa traicionarme… - Dijo con una sonrisa – No creo que sea capaz de entregarme al estúpido de Sagara…

Hablando de el, ya lo encontraste…- Dijo sensualmente

No, pero no durará mucho escondido… y cuando lo encuentre me encargaré de hacerlo pagar… empezando por esa mujer…

...: Continuará :…

Hola!

Muchas, Muchas Gracias por los review! Me alegraron mucho! Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo! No sé si me demoré mucho con el Cáp, pero si lo hice perdón ´-!

Como pueden ver puse un poquito de Tokio&Saito no se si poner algo más de esta pareja, me gusta pero…bueno ahí veremos --! También apareció Aoshi, aunque es el "traidor" a Shisshio. Misao y Kaoru todavía no aparecen, pero tienen ya lo harán, por ahora quería aclarar un poco a Kenshin y a Aoshi… Bueno, gracias por leer el fic! Ahora voy a los review!

**Holly-dono:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Son bastantes preguntas! Bueno lo de Kotori se irá viendo! Lo de Shisshio algo se aclaró, aunque hay que seguir esperando un poco más! Muchas gracias por los elogios! Yo leo tu Fan Fic y me gusta muchísimo! Síguele pronto please! Bueno Bye!

**Ro:**Hi! Me alegra que te guste! Gracias por el review! Gracias por la idea de los Flash Back, la tomé y voy a seguir poniéndolos a lo largo del Fic! Sayonara

**Yume Fujimi:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Aun se verá si es de Sano jeje! Estoy leyendo Destino, y está muy bueno! Ken&Kao ya se conocerán! Hay que darle suspenso! Bueno Bye!

**Dark Lil' Bride:** Hola! Muchas Gracias por el review! Si la verdad no se ven muchos, pero de a poco van creciendo! Yo leo tus fic, y están muy buenos! Si la verdad de repente no queda tiempo, ahora debería estar estudiando para C. Naturales -! Bye!

**LADY Ai Shinomori:** Hola siamesa mala! Con respecto a tu amenaza de tirar confort incendiado a mi casa, tengo que informarte que yo también se donde vives así que si haces eso prepárate para que te tire huevos! Ya apareció tu Aoshi-sama, así que no me molestes más! Chao mala amiga

**Gabyhyatt:** Gracias por tu review! Bueno de quien es se irá viendo más adelante, si no se mata la magia! Bueno Bye!

**Ariel:** Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Oye yo tengo la impresión de que si te conosco ¬¬! Locuras mías! Bye!

**Hereda:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y me digas si te gustan los Cáp! Bye.

**MARIA JOSE:** Gracias por tu review cote! Que bueno que lo leiste! Este Cáp te lo dediqué a ti! Bueno Bye!

**LaGiGi:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Sano&Megumi también es mi pareja favorita (como bien deben saber las pobres autoras que empiezo a molestar para que pongan S&M (sorry a las autoras -) ) Bueno muchas gracias Bye!

**Mireille:** Hola! Gracias por el review! Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! Bye!

**Y- Yukiko –Y:** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! En realidad todavía no se han expandido mucho los S&M, pero en ingles igual hay muchos! Yo soy fan de "Entre olivos y viñas" fue el primer S&M que leí! Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap! Bye.

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por los review! Y sigan dejando please!**

Se despide Saiko Katsuka -´


	3. Una mirada al pasado y una al presente

Hi:

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! Con el cap pasado no quede muy contenta pero sus reviews me subieron el animo. Bueno me decidí a hacerlo un poquito más largo aunque eso tome algo más de tiempo… en este cap se revelaran muchas cosas! Bueno los veo abajo…

Disclaimer: (sería recomendable poner en esta parte la música más melodramática que tengan) Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece si no a Nobushiro- sensei y a otras empresas que no tengo idea como se llaman por eso yo me conformo con usar sus geniales personajes así que tengan piedad y no me demanden, solo lo hago por la satisfacción de hacer algo productivo. XD!

Cosas para hacer más simple la lectura.

"bla…": Pensamientos

Y… eso… (Que gran aporte :D)

**Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Lady Ai Shinomori que gracias a sus comentarios duros y malvados hace que trate de escribir mejor! Jeje! Gracias a mi hermana K-ta a Dany por su apoyo y a todas mis amigas! En especial a las que conformamos el trío Otaku Ai, Saiko y Vane HxH!**

Beginning again

Tercer Cáp.

...: Flash Back :…

Iban en camino a la misión, estaba nervioso y no se podía estar quieto y para desesperarlo aún más sus compañeros estaban como si nada, Kenshin miraba su espada mientras Aoshi reflexionaba con los ojos cerrados. Cada uno tenía una tarea, Aoshi se encargaba de los sistemas de seguridad y el espionaje, Kenshin tenía la tarea más importante aniquilar a la persona designada y él tenia que impedir que la seguridad molestara en el trabajo. Shisshio no había dado mucha información, solo el nombre del sujeto y que quería que le trajeran un anillo que el hombre llevaba puesto.

Pronto la camioneta se detuvo, miró a sus compañeros, que también lo miraban y les dio una sonrisa de aliento, que ellos devolvieron. Bajó primero Kenshin y luego el, Aoshi se quedaba en la camioneta vigilando las cámaras de seguridad.

¡Uff! Qué mansión, no me molestaría que luego de matar al sujeto, nos quedemos con la casa – Soltó con una sonrisa mirando una casa estilo occidental a lo que Kenshin no respondió.

Se le adelantó a Kenshin y se acercó al guardia que estaba en la puerta, giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que no se veía nada de la camioneta ni de Kenshin. Con la excusa de estar perdido le pidió una dirección, y antes de que pudiera responder ya estaba en el piso inconsciente. Se devolvió y llamó a Kenshin para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por el jardín hasta la puerta, pronto escucho la voz de Aoshi por el auricular de su oreja.

Abre la puerta y camina hacia la escalera, sube y vas a llegar a un pasillo donde hay cinco guardias, espera nuevas indicaciones, cambio – Dijo Aoshi

Cambio y fuera cubito de hielo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, cada vez que tenía una misión le decía lo mismo.

Espera a que vuelvas – Dijo Aoshi en el auricular

Eso si vuelvo – Le respondió a lo que Aoshi calló.

Siguieron las indicaciones que Aoshi les dio, y como siempre no se equivocaba, había cinco guardias ubicados en distintas partes. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de Sanosuke, los guardias fueron dejados inconscientes.

Ahora camina hasta que encuentres una puerta con marco dorado, no tendrás resistencia, sigue hasta una puerta de madera, ábrela con cuidado, hay cuatro guardias pero no son como los otros, necesitaras la ayuda de Kenshin…cambio y fuera – Escucho Sanosuke la voz de Aoshi.

Kenshin, Aoshi dijo que hay cuatro guardias más adelante, pero no son como los otros, que te parece dos y dos…- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bien, necesitaré calentar…- Dijo Kenshin devolviendo la sonrisa

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron, se encontraron con una habitación vacía con la puerta que mencionaba Aoshi. Se pusieron en guardia y entraron. Lo que vieron ahí los sorprendió. Había cuatro mujeres con kimono sentadas con un hombre vestido de traje que se veía bastante nervioso y preocupado.

Pero que… - alcanzó a decir Sanosuke antes de que un cuchillo lanzado por una de las mujeres rozara su cuello.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo la mujer que lanzó el cuchillo.

No tienes por que saberlo – Dijo Kenshin.

Kenshin se lanzó contra ella, lo que no sabía era que iba a sacar una espada de su kimono e iba a contrarrestar su ataque. Ella era rápida, aun con kimono podía moverse rápidamente, pero Kenshin lo era aun más. Volvió a atacarla y le hizo un tajo en el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, lo que hizo que la soltara. Las otras mujeres corrieron a cubrirla con sus cuerpos haciendo una especie de barrera entre la mujer y el asesino. Pronto todas sacaron sus armas; todas tenían una diferente, una tenía una katana, otra una cuchilla corta y la última una navaja en cada mano.

Atacaron rápidamente, dos a Battousai y una a Sanosuke. Kenshin peleo rápidamente con la de la cuchilla, que fue derribada en cosa de segundos, pero la de la katana daba pelea. Sanosuke era superior a la mujer, pero ella tenía mucha resistencia a los golpes y además los cuchillos le daban cierta ventaja sobre Sanosuke ya que este peleaba desarmado. Poco después ambos vencieron a sus adversarias aunque no salieron ilesos, cada uno tenía heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Poco después se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle…el hombre al que tenían que asesinar no estaba….

Maldito cobarde…- Dijo Sanosuke rojo de ira.

No te preocupes…- Dijo con su habitual tono frío – No debe estar lejos…

Ambos salieron rápidamente de las habitaciones y buscaron por el desierto pasillo hasta dar con una puerta entre abierta.

Aquí está…- Dijo Kenshin entrando a la habitación. Era un cuarto, había una cama con dosel y un armario que se movía sospechosamente – "así que aquí está el cobarde"

Se acercó lentamente y lo abrió de par en par encontrándose con un hombre en deplorable estado. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su cara mostraba terror.

No me mates por favor, tengo familia, hijos, ten piedad…ya lastimaste a mi hija… - Dijo el hombre con una mirada de tristeza profunda en su rostro.

Kenshin estaba confundido. Siempre la gente que tenía que asesinar, eran de los bajos fondos y no tenían ni una pizca de bondad, pero este hombre no mostraba ningún indicio de maldad, solo de cobardía. Además que era eso de su hija…prefirió ignorarlo, debió haber sido por el miedo.

No puedo impedir que mueras, pero te lo haré lo menos doloroso posible…- Dijo lo más fríamente que pudo.

Matame, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mis hijos te lo ruego… - Dijo el hombre.

Yo no mato niños… - Dijo Kenshin, cuando le daba el golpe final al hombre que calló en el suelo

Gracias…- Dijo muriendo al fin…

Kenshin salió de la habitación con un anillo en la mano, el cual tenía grabado: Nezumi, 2.

¿Terminaste? – Preguntó Sanosuke que estaba apoyado en la pared – Aoshi me acaba de hablar, nos está esperando afuera…

Si

Entonces, vamos no quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí…- Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la salida junto con Kenshin

Lo mataron ¿no es cierto? – Escucharon ambos por lo que se dieron vuelta y vieron a la primera mujer que peleo con Kenshin con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué lo hacen¿Quienes son para quitar vidas que no les pertenecen?

Tu no eres muy diferente… - Dijo Sanosuke – Proteges a la gente por dinero y eres capaz de matar…

Era mi padre… - Dijo soltando lágrimas – No digas que somos parecidos, cuando lo que tu haces, es solo por avaricia… - Dijo con rabia.

" Así que a eso se refería" – Pensó Kenshin

...: Flash Back :…

_No me mates por favor, tengo familia, hijos, ten piedad…ya lastimaste a mi hija… - Dijo el hombre con una mirada de tristeza profunda en su rostro._

...: Fin Flash Back :…

Tu que sabes de por qué lo hago yo – Dijo Sanosuke enfadado.

Sanosuke vamonos… - Dijo Kenshin susurrando – Acabo de matar a su padre, quiere desquitarse con alguien… no es momento para pelear.

Si… - Dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo con Kenshin.

Ambos salieron de la casa sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza gacha. Entraron en la camioneta negra en donde se encontraba Aoshi con el fono en el oído.

¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Aoshi en tono frío al ver las caras que ambos traían.

Si….pero… - Dijo Kenshin pensativo

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Sanosuke – Te preocupa la muchacha…

Un poco, pero se recuperara… todos tenemos que hacerlo… - Dijo con una mirada melancólica. – Pero eso es solo una parte… mi mayor preocupación es que está misión no fue como las otras… el hombre al cual asesiné no era como los otros… no parecía ser corrupto…

Las apariencias engañan… si no míralo – Dijo Aoshi señalando a Sanosuke – si uno lo ve por la calle diría que no sirve para nada y es un vago… pero para algo si sirve… bueno no el… sus puños… lo de vago si es verdad… - Dijo mirándolo con aire de superioridad - Sanosuke tranquilízate… - Dijo al ver que estaba por tirarsele encima – Te dije que me las cobraría…

No lo creo, además, no te parece extraño… Shisshio nos dio muy poca información y está el anillo…- Dijo Kenshin mirándolo.

Con Shisshio nunca se sabe… - Dijo Aoshi

Siguieron el camino de vuelta en silencio, no tenían nada más que decir. Además estaban cansados. Pronto llegaron a la mansión de Shisshio. Nadie habló hasta llegar a la ¨ oficina ¨ de Shisshio, que más que eso parecía una sala de estar, con barra para tragos y un gran sofá.

¿Todo salió como lo planeamos? – Dijo Shisshio con una sonrisa cínica.

Si señor – Respondió Aoshi firme.

Perfecto…- Dijo con aún la sonrisa -¿Me trajeron lo que les dije?

Aquí está – Dijo Kenshin pasándoselo

Pueden retirarse – Dijo feliz con el anillo en las manos.

Todos se retiraron, pero Sanosuke se detuvo a anudarse la zapatilla. Por lo que se retrasó.

Uno menos, quedan cinco – Alcanzó a oír Sanosuke que decía Shisshio, lo que le interesó y recordó lo que dijo Kenshin _"No lo creo, además, no te parece extraño… Shisshio nos dio muy poca información y está el anillo…" _por lo que se quedó a oír detrás de la puerta.

Aún no entiendo amor. – Escuchó una voz de mujer, que reconoció como Yumi. – ¿Por qué lo haces?

Yumi, Yumi… te lo explicaré, pero si se lo dices a alguien, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a decir nada más…- Dijo Shisshio – Nunca…- Agregó con una sádica sonrisa.

No te preocupes…- Dijo Yumi

Bueno… primero que nada, el primer ministro no existe… Todo es una farsa, lo que lo controlan todo son siete hombres, de los cuales yo soy uno – Dijo Shisshio con una sonrisa – Todos nos reunimos en una sala, para decidir el futuro del país, así se ha hecho desde la instauración de este régimen, se eligen siete hombres… voy muy rápido para ti querida – Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica, y al ver que ella prefirió ignorar su comentario continuó – Bueno… ninguno de estos hombres se conoce entre sí, cuando nos reunimos todo está tan oscuro que es imposible distinguirnos, pero yo averigüe todo sobre cada uno de ellos… para asesinarlos – se detuvo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yumi – Si, querida los mataré para yo decidir el futuro de este país.

Pero… se darán cuenta – Objetó Yumi

No, como ya te dije ninguno se conoce con otro, la única manera de reconocerlos es con el anillo y ya me encargue de eso, además si se lo dejaba los otros se podían enterar y arruinaría la sorpresa – Dijo Shisshio - y además pienso sustituirlos con mis hombres…

Yumi tenía una gran cara de sorpresa, pero no se comparaba a la de Sanosuke… No podía creerlo, Shisshio quería controlar el país y el lo estaba ayudando… no podía permitirlo, recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo cuando lo conoció.

...: Flash Back :…

_Podrás llegar lejos… pero recuerda "el fuerte vive, el débil muere", nosotros no estamos para niñerías, y si eres débil no sobrevivirás…_

_No se preocupe señor, no soy débil, confíe en mi…_

_Lo haré, espero que no me decepciones… - Dijo Shisshio dando la conversación por terminada_.

...: Fin Flash Back :…

No lo iba a permitir, Shisshio era capaz de sembrar el terror en las calles, y su crueldad no tenía límites. Podía incluso perjudicarla… No, no lo podía permitir…

...: Fin Flash Back :…

(N/S: Del grande, del que empezó en el principio del cap :D)

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se encontró en un lugar extraño. Pronto recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y sonrió. Todo había sido muy rápido para él…

Hace unos días todo era diferente… Pero gracias a Aoshi y a Kenshin hora podría comenzar de nuevo… Kenshin, gracias a el pudo soportar mejor el infierno en el que se encontraba. Aunque en un principio le costo ganarse su confianza… Con Aoshi también tenía una gran amistad, y también le había ayudado mucho, pero con Kenshin la amistad era más estrecha, ya que Aoshi era muy frío…

Estaba preocupado Shisshio no dejaría las cosas así, lo más probable era que tomara acciones contra Kenshin y Aoshi…

* * *

Shhh… no hagas ruido… es sorpresa – Dijo una joven de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta entrando a un departamento… (N/S: apuesto que ni se imaginan quien es XD)

¡Perdón! Es que esta estúpida puerta… - Dijo una chica de larga trenza y cabello negro de espaldas a la otra cerrando la puerta.

¡Ah¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó la chica de coleta cuando la chica de trenza se dio vuelta y vio que tenía la frente con una marca roja.

¿Qué tengo? – Preguntó asustada

Tu…frente… tienes una marca como si te hubieras dado un golpe

¡Ah! Si te dije que me había pegado con esa estúpida puerta – Dijo acariciándose la frente.

Ja… ja … ja Te va a quedar marcado – Dijo la joven de coleta riéndose

Era yo la que hacía mucho ruido… la vas a desper….

¿Quiénes son? – Dijo un joven interrumpiéndola - ¿Kaoru¿Misao?

¡Sanosuke! – Exclamaron las jóvenes y corrieron a abrazarlo.

Sí, si yo también las extrañé… pero si me dejaran respirar…. – Dijo al sentir como Kaoru y Misao lo ahorcaban…

Creí que tenías más resistencia… me decepcionas… - Dijo Misao sonriendo

Tu como siempre tan simpática ¿no comadreja? – Dijo Sanosuke - ¿Y qué te paso?

Solo un pequeño accidente…

No se ve muy pequeño… - Dijo riéndose con Kaoru

Ya cállense, vamos a lo que vinimos – Dijo enojada

¿Y a qué vinieron? – Preguntó Sanosuke

A desearle feliz cumpleaños a Kotori, hoy cumple cuatro meses – Dijo Kaoru mostrando un regalo y algo envuelto que parecía ser un pastel.

Parece que llegue a la fiesta¿eso es un pastel? – Preguntó mirando el paquete

Sí, lo hice yo, pero no comeremos hasta que terminemos de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños – Dijo Kaoru sonriendo

Ni que quisiera… gracias a Kami-sama la bebé todavía no puede masticar… - Dijo mirando el pastel con mala cara.

¡Oye! Ya mejoré así que no tienes por qué hablar… - Dijo enojada

Tranquila Jou- chan solo estoy jugando… - Dijo abrazandola amistosamente – Bueno y ¿Cuándo empieza la fiesta?

Lo primero es despertar a Kotori y luego a Megumi – Misao dijo esto último con miedo. – Nosotras vamos por Kotori, te dejamos lo más fácil – Dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de Kotori.

¿Creen que soy tonto?

Si – Respondieron las jóvenes al unísono y se metieron al cuarto para no dar a Sanosuke posibilidad de responder.

¡Oh Kami! Creo que lo mejor será volver con Shisshio – Dijo Sanosuke dirigiéndose al cuarto de Megumi.

Entro sigilosamente al cuarto el cuál estaba en penumbras… Había una gran estantería llena de libros y una cama con sábanas blancas a juego con todo lo demás de la habitación.

_La estación cambia su color… una y otra vez_

_Este sentimiento no se marchitara… Como el balanceo de una flor_

_Pienso en ti eternamente…_

Se acercó a la cama donde dormía… se veía tan pacifica, su cabello estaba desparramado en la almohada y su rostro tenía una sonrisa… No quería despertarla… pero tenía que hacerlo…

Megumi… - Dijo moviéndola ligeramente – Megumi… despierta… - A lo que ella respondió con un almohadazo en toda la cara.

Déjame dormir… - Dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Despierta ya… - Dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara nuevamente… pero esta vez no fue la almohada si no la mano de Megumi la que se impactó contra su cara.

Auch…- Dijo adolorido ya que había sido un gran golpe. Aburrido de esperar se subió encima de la cama y de ella, aprisionando sus brazos con los suyos.

Megumi se sorprendió mucho, al verlo encima de ella, hace un año que no estaban tan cerca….

_Las palabras que usas son una agradable melodía_

_Es placentero tenerte cerca de mí…_

Poco a poco se fueron acercando… no podían evitarlo… sus labios hicieron contacto dulcemente, pero se fue haciendo más intenso… De pronto Sanosuke sintió que lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Megumi…

_No quiero hacer que tus ojos lloren_

_Eso es para ti…_

_El parpadeo de la noche deja invisible cualquier estrella…_

¿Por… - Dijo Sanosuke pero fue interrumpido por Megumi que ponía el dedo en sus labios.

¿ Por qué te fuiste? – Dijo entre sollozos.

_Te envuelve el brillo de los rayos de sol_

_Comparado con el, yo soy más fuerte_

_La promesa no cambiará…_

_Si esto es un sueño… no importa, mientras sea feliz_

_Desborda el brillo y se dirige al mañana._

_Desde entonces esta alegría es verdadera…_

_¿Amor deseas amarme? Amor cada día…_

Te lo diré, pero este no es el momento… - Dijo con una sonrisa Sanosuke… - Kaoru y Misao te esperan para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kotori…

Promételo… - Dijo Megumi a lo que Sanosuke le dio un beso corto en los labios

Prometido…

¿Y el beso por qué fue?

Tenía que cerrar el trato…

_Por amor estás lejos de mí Amor cada día…_

Continuará….

Hi!

Actualicé! Creo que lloraré! Bueno no sabía como iba a quedar, pero espero sus reviews con sus opiniones! (Indirecta para que me dejen :D!) Bueno aparecieron Kaoru y Misao, en próximo cap Kao&Ken tendrán su primer encuentro! Aún no se como se conocerán Misao y Aoshi así que cualquier idea please! Sé que me demoré pero doblé la cantidad de páginas que hago siempre y además hice mi primer Song Fic así que no creo que sea tan grave -! La canción del fic es de l Arc n l ciel.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME PUSIERON MUY FELIZ!

* * *

Ahora les recomiendo un Fan Fic muy bueno:

_**Historias de una dama y un pirata: Inuyasha.**_

Léanlo está muy bueno… :p

* * *

Bueno ahora a agradecer a las personas que me dejan review!

**Y- Yukiko –Y**: Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara el capi! Bueno el nombre Kotori siempre me ha gustado, pensaba ponerle alguna historia detrás, pero hay que ver…  Con la oración de Saito yo estaba pensando lo mismo, darle más desarrollo, a lo Tokio & Saito… Please síguele con Olivos y Viñas! Bueno espero que te guste el capi! Bye

**Gaby hyatt:** Gracias por el review! Bueno Aoshi si es el traidor y Kenshin no estaba hablando con Saito, sino reflexionando (aunque bastante dramática la reflexión --) Bueno espero que te haya gustado! Bye

**Dark Lil' Bride:** Me alegra que te gustara el cap! Como vez sí apareció Kaoru… no es una gran aparición, en el próximo cap ya aparecerá más! Bueno hace algún tiempo que leo tus Fics he leído tres y le deje Review a **Nock Out To The Heart y a Otro perro con ese hueso! **(que está muy bueno -) Bueno espero que te guste el cap! Bye.

**Fox-san:** Me alegra que te gustara! Esta vez me demoré, pero lo hice más largo ;) Espero que te guste! Bye

**Pau:** Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustara! Bueno ya se va a venir el A & M pero aún tengo problemas para saber como se conocerán : · ! Trataré de no poner a Misao chiflada :D! Bueno de quien es se irá viendo si no se pierde la magia… Bye

**Megumi:** Gracias por el review! Quién es el papá se irá viendo, por que si lo digo mato la historia :l ! Trataré de actualizar más pronto.

**Holly-dono:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara! Deseo pedido, Deseo cumplido! Ya aparecieron Misao y Kaoru, en el prox ya Kaoru conocerá a Ken! Gracias por desearme que la inspiración me acompañe, creo que lo necesitaré! - Bueno Bye

**meg-chan:** Hola! Gracias por el review y por los elogios :D! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap! Aquí traigo uno nuevo! Espero no haberme demorado mucho! Espero que te guste y me digas tu opinión! Bueno Bye

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustaran ambos cap! Yo también he estado ocupada con los examenes y no se como termine el cap! Bueno espero que te haya gustado este! Bye

**Lady Ai Shinomori:** Gracias por tu review! Te demoraste poco ¬¬. Bueno ya contaron la historia y apareció tu Aoshi- sama. Clasificamos! Yuhu! Nos vemos y que gane la mejor Bruta! Ósea yo XD!

**Dany:** Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te gustara! XD! Espero que me des tu opinión de este cap! Viva Yukito! -

**Raposa:** Oh! Muchas gracias por los elogios! Y También por el review! Me alegra que haya gustado el fic! Espero que también te haya gustado este cap! Bye

Bueno terminé!

Gracias por los que lo leen y dejan review y a los que no lo dejan también :D!

_**Bueno dejen review please!**_

Saiko


	4. Acercamiento y Encuentro

Hola:

Gracias por leer mi fic! Muchas, muchas y muchas gracias por los reviews! Perdón, perdón y perdón por demorarme tanto, se que he sido una irresponsable pero el colegio, el diario mural (que por cierto lo hice de anime y los "simpáticos" de mi curso le escribieron "Son una mierda Pokemones", ya ven como es mi curso…) más encima estuve de cumple y con todos los preparativos… bueno y más mi falta de inspiración. Bueno los veo abajo!

Esto se lo dedico a mis amigas Ai, Dany, Cote y Vane HxH y a todas las Nekos…

Beginning again

Cuarto Cáp.

Megumi y Sanosuke salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano, aunque sin darse cuenta que lo hacían. Caminaron hacia el living del departamento, para encontrarse con Kaoru y Misao sentadas en los sillones de cuero, mientras esta última tenía a Kotori en sus piernas y jugaba con ella.

¿Ustedes no pierden el tiempo? – Dijo Kaoru al darse cuenta de que venían tomados de la mano y estos al darse cuenta se soltaron.

Creímos que no volverías – Dijo Misao con una sonrisa pícara a Sanosuke.

¿Sabes lo que es despertar a la Kitsune?

¿Cómo que Kitsune, cabeza de pollo estúpido? – Respondió Megumi enojada.

¡SI, KITSUNE! – Dijo Sanosuke gritando. Ambos se enfrascaron en otra discusión.

* * *

Se despertó con el ruido de afuera, aunque después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado, ya que esta era la hora pic. Todos saldrían de sus trabajos normales, con sus vidas normales, llegando a una casa normal y con una familia normal… como los envidiaba.

Había llegado a su casa después de más de dos días y en unas horas tendría que salir con Kenshin a hacer un trabajo para Shisshio, ir a una estúpida Dicoteque, en donde un hombre llamado Enishi Yukishiro, le entregaría unos papeles… Faltaba poco menos de una hora.

Se levanto de su cama, fue al baño y se miró en el espejo, definitivamente no le gustó lo que vio: un hombre de profundos ojos azules, con unas marcadas ojeras; después de todo un par de horas de sueño no reparaban, más de dos días sin dormir.

Cada día estás peor Shinomori – Dijo el hombre a su reflejo y le dio una sonrisa cínica, para después dirigirse a la ducha.

* * *

No sabía como había terminado aceptando ir, pero lo había hecho… Luego de que la fiesta de Kotori terminara, Kaoru la había invitado a la inauguración de una Discoteque, y aunque se había excusado diciendo de que no podía dejar sola a Kotori cuando Sanosuke se ofreció a cuidarla, no se había podido negar, ni a lo uno, ni a lo otro.

Al principio le sorprendió que Sanosuke se ofreciera, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería era demostrarle que había cambiado y ya no era el mismo. Sabía que podía confiar en él…

Hace un poco menos de un año que no iba a una fiesta, desde que supo que estaba esperando a Kotori y ahora luego de tanto tiempo no sabía que ponerse.

Kitsune – Escucho que alguien la llamaba desde el otro lado. - ¿Por qué demoras… - Y se abrió la puerta, mostrando a un Sanosuke bastante sorprendido. -¿Piensas ponerte eso? – Dijo señalando el vestido rojo que Megumi llevaba.

Si¿y? Algún problema - Dijo Megumi altiva

Si, que, espero que la otra mitad del vestido cubra más – Dijo señalando

¿Qué otra mitad? – Dijo haciéndose la inocente

¿Qué acaso saldrás así? – Dijo colérico.

Si, y ya deja de gritar que Kotori está durmiendo – Dijo saliendo de la pieza, dejando a Sanosuke con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Kaoru la esperaba, junto a Misao, en el living. Ambas estaban vestidas para la ocasión: Kaoru vestía una polera rosa ajustada y unos pantalones negros y Misao sus inseparables jeans azules y una polera celeste que decía _"Let go"_.

Al fin creí que no saldrías – Dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

Claro, como… - Dijo Megumi siendo interrumpida por Kaoru.

Ya vamos, o entrar será un infierno.

Si tienes razón… -Dijo Megumi refunfuñando, ya que iba a responder a

Adiós Sano – Dijeron Misao y Kaoru al unísono.

Sanosuke sabes donde está todo, los pañales, las cobijas, los jugu… - Dijo Megumi.

Si, si claro… - Dijo Sanosuke dándole poca importancia.

Está bien – Dijo Megumi refunfuñando – Bueno, adiós - Y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sanosuke a lo que este dio vuelta la cara para que el beso, en vez de la mejilla fuera en la boca.

Megumi al principio se sorprendió al sentir la boca de Sanosuke sobre la suya, pero luego sentía todo menos sorpresa. Primero fue suave, pero luego se fue haciendo más íntimo, Sanosuke puso sus manos en la cintura de Megumi, y ella empezó a acariciarle cabello, para luego terminar con las manos en su cuello. Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y del lugar, no sabían que el teléfono sonaba insistentemente. Megumi empezó a profundizar el beso, a lo cual Sanosuke acepto gustoso. Era un juego en el cual, cada uno luchaba por demostrar quien era quien mandaba. Megumi se pegó al cuerpo de Sanosuke, parecía que encajaban perfectamente uno al otro.

Megumi reflexionaba, cosa que le estaba costando mucho, ya que Sanosuke había soltado su boca para seguir con su cuello. No se sentía en sus cinco sentidos, sabía que no debía estar haciendo esto, pero siempre era así, una vez que Sanosuke empezaba, ella no podía parar. De pronto algo cerca de ella empezó a moverse, específicamente cerca de la cintura de Sanosuke, a lo que este cortó el beso, para tomar su celular (N/A: que creían que era ¬¬) que marcaba en letras rojas _"Kenshin"_, y maldiciendo contesto.

…..:Conversación telefónica:….

Aló Kenshin – Dijo Sanosuke refunfuñando

Sí, Sanosuke te tengo malas noticias – Dijo Kenshin yéndose al grano – Shisshio me mando a buscarte.

Lo suponía, no se quedaría así, ese bastardo…

Amén – Dijo Megumi con los brazos cruzados, con una mirada desconforme por qué la llamada había interrumpido, aunque por una parte era mejor, sino no sabía cuando habría terminado.

Sanosuke ¿Con quién estás? – Preguntó Kenshin preocupado.

Después te lo digo, encontrémonos mañana donde siempre.

Okay – Dijo Kenshin y cortó.

"siempre tan cariñoso" – Pensó Sanosuke.

…..:Fin Conversación telefónica:….

Al fin se separaron – Dijo una voz desde la puerta, a lo que ambos se exaltaron.

¿Hace cuanto que están ahí? – Preguntó Megumi a Kaoru y Misao, las cuales la miraban con diversión.

Desde un poco antes de que la llamada les cortara la inspiración, ya que no bajabas vinimos a ver si pasaba algo… -Dijo Misao a lo que Megumi le dijo a Sanosuke _"Adiós"_ en un susurro y se fue con las dos jóvenes mientras estas reían.

Se subieron a la camioneta de Megumi, una negra, y partieron. El viaje iba tranquilo, mientras Megumi conducía hablaba con Kaoru y Misao de cualquier cosa. De pronto Kaoru tocó un tema delicado.

Megumi ¿piensas volver con Sanosuke?

… - Guardó silencio mirando a la carretera.

Sé que no es mi asunto, pero…

No, sí es tú asunto ustedes fueron las que me apoyaron cuando supe que esperaba a Kotori – Dijo tranquila, una de sus mayores virtudes era saber mantener sus sentimientos a raya – La verdad no lo sé – Aunque también era uno de sus mayores defectos.

Se ve que te quiere – Dijo Kaoru – Sino porque habría vuelto.

… - Megumi volvió a guardar silencio – "Hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan, porque se fue y ahora vuelve como si nada, la carta que me dejó, esas llamada que recibió hace un rato…" – Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de ideas, desconfianzas y demases. La razón contra el corazón…

Bueno por ahora no pensemos en eso – Dijo Misao alegre – para eso vamos a la fiesta, a alegrarnos – Dijo enseguida y prendió la radio - ¿Kaoru no es la canción que te gusta?... Kaoru…

Kaoru estaba ensimismada, miraba fijamente un punto en el espacio solo escuchando la canción, por alguna razón cada vez que la escuchaba se sentía extraña…

I walk a lonely road

_Ando por una carretera solitaria_

They only one that I have ever known

_ La única que conozco_

Don't know where it goes

_No sé a donde va_

But it's home to me an I walk alone

_ Pero es como mi hogar y ando solo_

I walk this empty street

_ Ando por está calle vacía_

On the boulevard of boken dreams

_ Por el boulevard de los sueños rotos_

Le gustaba esa canción. Le recordaba así mismo… _"mejor solo que mal acompañado",_ pensó y sonrió. Estuvo un rato escuchando la música con los ojos cerrados.

My shadows the only one that walks beside me

_ Mi sombra es lo único que va a mi lado_

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

_ Mi poco profundo corazón es lo único que está latiendo_

_"Sabes que no es verdad"_ , le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Tenía razón y por eso odiaba esa voz .Golpeó con el puño la mesa, con tal fuerza que se dejó sangrando los nudillos. La cabellera pelirroja cubría sus ojos. _"Perfecto"_ murmuró ahora tendría que limpiarse la herida y ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso….

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

_ A veces deseo que alguien ahí afuera me encuentre_

Till then I walk alone

_ Hasta entonces andaré solo_

* * *

Luego de quince minutos llegaron a la Dicoteque, luego de que sacaran a Kaoru del trance, esta lo único que dijo fue _"Estaba pensando",_ lo que prefirieron ignorar y entrar. Todo estaba lleno de luces y música a todo volumen, había una barra de bebidas en la esquina y sillones esparcidos por todo el lugar. Se sentaron, mientras Kaoru iba a traer las bebidas.

Había llegado hacía poco tiempo, luego de encontrarse con Kenshin en la casa de este ambos partieron es su auto a la Discoteque. El tipo Yukishiro todavía no se presentaba y Kenshin ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo que ya lo estaba desesperando.

¿Conoces ya Yukishiro? – Preguntó Aoshi.

Sí, es un cerdo egocéntrico con pretensión de espía y luchador – Dijo Kenshin mirándolo fijamente. – Y el hermano de Tomoe – Agregó en un susurro que Aoshi escuchó pero prefirió ignorar.

De pronto Kenshin sintió que algo filoso estaba contra su garganta, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

Nos volvemos a ver ¿no Battousai? – Sintió una voz en la espalda y mientras hablaba le dio con el codo en la boca del estomago e intercambió de lugar con la persona, poniéndole una pequeña cortaplumas en el cuello.

Así es, Yukishiro – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Suéltalo Kenshin, no llamemos la atención – Dijo Aoshi frío.

Si, tienes razón – Y soltó a Enishi con fuerza y lo mando al piso de rodillas - pásamelos

¿De qué hablas? – Dijo ya recuperado el joven de cabello blanco

Los papeles, Idiota – Dijo Kenshin serio.

Toma – Dijo Enishi sacandolos de un maletín negro al lado del asiento de Aoshi. Justo cuando Kenshin los estaba tomando, se los quitó – Shisshio no quiere errores – Y se los pasó – De aquí en adelante cada uno hace lo que quiere – Se fue.

Vamos – Dijo Aoshi

Sí - Dijo Kenshin dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero escuchó unos gritos de mujer.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Enishi forcejeando con una joven de cabello negro en una coleta. Normalmente no se metía en estas cosas pero algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

Suéltame – Gritaba la joven.

Corrió hacía allá esquivando a todo el que se ponía en su paso. Enishi seguía intentando besar a la chica que empezó a tratar de defenderse por todos los medios posibles. De pronto la chica le pegó un rodillazo en la parte baja (N/S: Sip, donde duele como el demonio, pero no solo a los hombres, sino pregúntenle a mi hermana que todavía está aturdida :D). Kenshin se sorprendió mucho, nunca pensó que la chica se atrevería a golpear a Enishi, pero sabía que tarde o temprano este volvería a la carga.

Enishi se paró aún adolorido, con la idea de darle una lección a la chica, nadie podía golpearlo y quedarse así, bueno nadie excepto Battousai, pero con ese ya se arreglaría. Se estaba acercando a la chica cuando de pronto sintió un puño contra su cara que hizo que sus lentes cayeran y se quebraran. Su labio empezó a sangrar y cuando levantó la mirada lo que vio lo sorprendió. Battousai cubría a la muchacha con su cuerpo mientras está sorprendida no se movía.

¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella! – Dijo Battousai con la mirada dorada y con una voz de asesino que Enishi nunca había escuchado. – Entendiste, la próxima te romperé el cuello. - Enishi no podía articular palabra estaba demasiado sorprendido para saber que decir, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y salir lo más rápido que pudo.

Kenshin estaba aún más sorprendido que Enishi. No sabía por que lo había hecho, el nunca se metía en esa clase de conflictos, prefería mantener bajo perfil. De pronto sintió un golpe en el hombro ¡La chica que había salvado! No sabía que hacer, así que solo se alejó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado y trató de ir hacía la salida.

¡Espera! – Kenshin escuchó un grito de mujer a lo que se dio la vuelta.

Me salvaste ¿y te vas así como así? – Dijo la joven

"definitivamente no se va con rodeos" ¿que más quieres que haga? – Dijo Kenshin

No sé, al menos dime tu nombre – Dijo Kaoru sin saber que decir a lo que Kenshin se acercó.

Kenshin Himura – Dijo susurrándoselo en el oído – ¿y el tuyo? – Dijo aún susurrando.

Kao… Kaoru Kamiya – Dijo sorprendida por la actitud de el pelirrojo.

Bueno, hasta pronto Kaoru- dono – Dijo y se fue con un destello lila en sus ojos.

Continuará….

Hola:

Perdón, perdón y perdón muchas veces por demorarme tanto, se que soy una irresponsable pero espero que les haya gustado. Hice otro cap con canción, necesitaba conectar los pensamientos Kaoru con los de Kenshin y expresarlo mejor, es de Green Day! Se llama Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Se conocieron! Sé que me demoré pero bueno algo es algo… Pienso hacer un lemon, pero más adelante aún es muy pronto, pero no se sí hacerlo como un recuerdo Sano&Meg o actual o ambos O.o. Bueno Bye.

: Por si alguien no lo sabe se dice Amén cuando alguien dice un garabato o palabrota, aunque bastardo no están fuerte… al menos he escuchado mucho peores

* * *

Ahora a agradecer a las lindas personas que dejan review! (Que aduladora XD)

Dark Lil' Bride: Cómo estas? Muchas gracias por el review! Ya Sano&Meg tuvieron un gran acercamiento! Espero que te guste! Síguele pronto con tus Fics pq están muy buenos! Besos!

Alexandra Shinomori: Oi muchas gracias por el review! Muchas gracias por tus ideas! Estaba muy aproblemada con esa parte, por eso preferí esperar un poco más para pensármela bien, tus ideas fueron de gran ayuda!Muchas gracias! Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi! Bye

Yuki-Ona: Muchas, muchas gracias! Tu review estuvo muy lindo! Muchas gracias por todo y espero que te haya gustado este capi! Yo también había pensado en eso de que lo sigan, pero aún no estoy segura de nada! Muchísimas gracias por las ideas! Cuidate Bye!

GabyHyatt: Hola! Bueno, contestando tu pregunta: Ken sabe que Shisshio es malo, pero aún no sabe del plan de él para conquistar Japón. Espero que te guste el cap! Bye!

Raposa: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu Review! Me ánimo mucho a seguir! (aunque me demoré mucho… ¬¬) Espero que te siga gustando el fic! Y para la próxima no demorar tanto XD! Besos!

Dany: Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar Review! Aunque no te guste mucho el anime igual… como que soñaste con Yukito! Te odio ! Jeje Bueno amigui XD! Nos vemos!

Megumi: Me alegra que te guste! Lamento demorarme tanto, sé que soy una irresponsable, pero espero que este capi te guste! Cuidate Bye

Raven: Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic y la personalidad de Sano, traté de hacerla lo más parecida posible al personaje real, aunque no sé si me resultó :D! Sorry por demorarme tanto, pero las excusas están arriba XD! Bueno espero que te guste Bye!

Tomoerelena: Oi muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Muchas gracias por el Review, y espero que el capi también te guste! Te gusta Saito? A mi también, pero prefiero a Sanito XD! Bueno Bye!

Cote: Gracias Cote por tus AMABLES REVIEW de que escribo como la ….! Aunque se que estabas jugando NO ES CIERTO (se donde vives :D! ) bYe gracias por tus Reviews! Bye

Franco: Gracias Amigui! Jeje se que te gustó y eso me alegra mucho! Muchas gracias por el review! Que estés bien!

Lady A. Shinomori: Hola: Gracias vale por tu review y eso de que me aplaste un camión me llegó al alma! Bueno todavía no se conocen! Ten paciencia! Bye Amiga! Te quiero! XD!

Bueno dejen review

Saiko

PD: Maldito curso me rayaron mi hermoso diario mural!


End file.
